


Another Side

by AwakeAt2AM



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Touma and Tsubasa are mentioned but sadly don't come into play, at least one older lesbian if not two watch this go down, two shy lesbians try to figure out what they're even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM
Summary: "Um, Ayaha, can I ask you a favor?”Ayaha gives a knowing little grin. “You want to ask me to fix him, don’t you? I see you already went out and got supplies.”Mitsuki nods. “Yeah. I don’t want to give him back looking like this. And she’d know if I just replaced him, his wear pattern is too distinct…”Ayaha puts a finger to her chin for a moment before unleashing a crafty smile that crinkled the edges of her eyes. “You know… I think this would mean even more to Kiria if you were the one who fixed him, Mitsuki.”Mitsuki’s eyes pop open wide as she squeaks in horror. “But- but I don’t know how to sew! I don’t want to make it even worse! Then I really wouldn’t be able to face her…”
Relationships: Mitsuki Aoi/Kiria Kurono, OC/Canon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Another Side

Mitsuki Aoi is slowly getting used to the supernatural balance of fighting Mirages, being an idol set to debut soon, and regular school life. Slowly. A lot of it still feels odd, between hearing Azura’s voice in her mind, seeing the faces of her friends on magazines, going to an actual production company instead of just sitting alone in her room trying her best to decode music-making programs.

The thing she is least used to is seeing Kiria Kurono out in the open so often. It feels insane. They’d fought side by side already, and yet Mitsuki can’t help but feel just a little nervous. Maybe she isn’t as outwardly enthusiastic as Tsubasa, but she’s still trying to get her head wrapped around it.

The pseudo-crush she’d had on Kiria since her debut isn’t helping. And the fact that Kiria had just pulled her aside into a quiet corner of the Fortuna office is sending Mitsuki’s little bi heart into overdrive.

“Hey,” Kiria says, hand lingering on Mitsuki’s elbow. “I, uh. I have a favor to ask you.”

Mitsuki’s heart leaps straight to her throat. Between the way the light hits Kiria’s face and how she won’t quite look Mitsuki in the eyes, Mitsuki has to mentally smack herself to keep from leaping to the gayest possible conclusion. Besides, that was a one in a million shot anyway.

Mitsuki offers a little smile. “Sure, what’s up?”

Kiria draws her hand back and shrinks into herself. She tugs on her braid absently, leaning on the arm of the couch. “Well, I lost something. I can’t really go back for it, because I’ve… got some other things I need to take care of. Would you, um…”

Kiria Kurono? Nervous? Of course, Mitsuki knows that Kiria is a human being and being nervous is intrinsic to the human experience, but this… Kiria’s eyebrows are knit so close together that they could make an entire scarf, and she was chewing on her lip in the way one does when they’re hiding rather than trying to lure someone in. Nope, Mitsuki didn’t like this expression on Kiria.

Kiria finally meets Mitsuki’s eyes. The shock on her face feels like an arrow straight to Mitsuki’s heart, and not in the ‘oh I’m so very gay’ way. More in the ‘oh god, who hurt you’ way. This only makes Mitsuki more determined.

“Oh, um.” Kiria pulls her phone out of her pocket after a minute. “I… I lost him in Daitama. I couldn’t find him before I had to leave. I’ll, uh. I’ll text you a picture, okay?”

Mitsuki raises her eyebrows. “Him?”

Kiria shrinks further into herself. “Um. Yeah. It’s a Dougenmaru plush. Normally I’m not into that kind of thing, but I’ve had him for ages now, so…”

Mitsuki puts her hands on Kiria’s arms. “Hey, you don’t need to explain. I don’t have anything going on for the rest of the day, so I’ll go right out and look for him. Okay?”

Kiria goes wide-eyed. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Huh?”

“Me, having something, um, cute.”

Mitsuki shrugs. “No. I like cute things. My brother, Ichiro, likes cute things. You see how Tsubasa is every day, and even Touma-”

Kiria frowns, breaking eye contact. “Tsubasa can pull it off, though.”

Mitsuki squints. “So can you, if you want.”

“I’m not so sure… I’ve always had a more mature look, even before I became an idol.”

Alright, that’s it. Mitsuki is going to punch whoever made Kiria this sad and self-conscious.

Mitsuki makes a determined face. “You can look however you want and like whatever you want, and that’s that. Now, about where did you last see Dougenmaru?”

Kiria’s mouth hangs open, but she begins to unfurl instead of shrink.

*

Mitsuki weaves through the crowd to get to the Dougensaurus exhibit. In a way, Mitsuki considers it practicing her footwork. It’s another way to see how her balance is. She dodges a few excited kids with a little spin, and can’t help but grin. Doing little dance moves in day to day life is just downright fun.

Despite that, Mitsuki wonders if she came at the right time. The exhibit is packed wall-to-wall with kids and their parents. This isn’t a fantastic environment for finding something small, soft, and squishy.

She sighs. It wouldn’t be too surprising if an overexcited kid had made off with Kiria’s Dougenmaru. Mitsuki hopes that isn’t the case, but if it is, she’ll buy Kiria a new one. It’s the least she can do, really…

“Ack!” Mitsuki trips over her feet and lands on the carpeted floor in front of one of the candy stalls. Jeez, she really got distracted, huh?

Maybe it’s not all bad, though. She sees a little hint of purple underneath the gumball machines. Could that be…?

“Miss! Are you alright?” A man says nearby.

Mitsuki nods, calling out a cheery “I’m fine!” before diving rather unceremoniously under the machines. There’s a Dougenmaru plush mashed against one of the stylized wheels. She pulls him free carefully and cheers a little victory.

“There you are,” She hums.

Then she gets a look at the poor little Dougenmaru, and her face falls. He’d been mashed alright. There are tears in his purple and orange fabric, and he’d definitely lost a bit of stuffing. Some soft white fuzz pokes out of his head and dislodges his little crown.

“Oh, you poor thing…” She sighs.

*

_*Hey, Ichi, can I ask you a favor?*_ Mitsuki texts, after double checking to make sure she isn’t in the group chat.

_*What’s up?*_

Mitsuki hesitates, sitting awkwardly on a bench in Shibuya. She cradles a torn up Dougenmaru and a bag of craft supplies in one arm. She’d gotten the purple and orange closest to shade Dougenmaru has, but she hadn’t been able to find the exact patterning.

_*Well, you make clothes. You know sewing. Right?*_

Ichiro types, then stops. Then types, then stops again. This hadn’t been the first time she’d asked him for a favor involving sewing. Ichiro is the saint that saved two of Mitsuki’s favorite tee-shirts and her best cute skirt.

_*Mitsuki, what happened?*_ Ichiro finally replied.

_*Hhhhh, so. Well. Uh. So. Kiria asked me to find her Dougenmaru and. I DID. But. He’s a mess.*_

It’s a minute or two before Ichiro responds.

_*Mm, how bad*_

Mitsuki sighs, patting Dougenmaru’s head apologetically. _*Lost some stuffing. He’s pretty torn up.*_

_*Oh jeez. This isn’t a ten minute fix is it.*_

_*Nope;;;;; I gotta get him fixed up before I return him. I really gotta.*_

Mitsuki crosses and uncrosses her legs as she waits for a reply. She thinks back, trying to remember if Ichiro had ever extended his sewing prowess to the myriad of plushies he kept. He always takes really good care of them, so maybe he never had. Still, he’s good at what he does.

Mitsuki’s phone buzzes in her lap, startling her out of her thoughts.

_*Be glad that you didn’t text the group chat cause I’m helping Kiria with some makeup tests and costuming for her next concert right now.*_

“Oh f-” Mitsuki slaps her hand over her mouth to keep from cursing too loudly. It’s a damn good thing she checked that. She can just picture Kiria’s sad face, and it puts Mitsuki’s heart in a vice grip just thinking about it. But what to do now? If Ichiro couldn’t help…

_*AAAAAA shit shit shit*_

_*Hey, breathe. Ayaha was pretty good at sewing, too, last time I checked. And me and Kiria are gonna be out of the office for at least another few hours.*_

Mitsuki grins. That’s right! Ayaha was the one who’d taught Ichiro in the beginning, and had patched up Tsubasa’s clothes to the point that they looked like new whenever she stumbled into something.

_*Ichi you are a lifesaver I love you*_

_*Lol love you too, sis*_

*

“Uh, Ayaha?” Mitsuki asks when she comes into the office for the second time that day. “Are you still here?”

Ayaha gets up from her desk with the added bonus of Maiko. Mitsuki’s face burns a bit. Does Maiko know about Dougenmaru? Maybe Mitsuki could lie and say that Dougenmaru was hers. Ayaha had been gone for five years, after all. It wouldn’t be that weird for Mitsuki to have acquired a new plush in all that time.

“Oh!” Maiko says, putting a hand to her mouth. “So that’s why Kiria was looking so upset earlier…”

“W-well,” Mitsuki stammers. Well, there goes the cover story. “She lost him. I found him, which is the good news, but the bad news is that he’s all beat up. Um, Ayaha, can I ask you a favor?”

Ayaha gives a knowing little grin. “You want to ask me to fix him, don’t you? I see you already went out and got supplies.”

Mitsuki nods. “Yeah. I don’t want to give him back looking like this. And she’d know if I just replaced him, his wear pattern is too distinct…”

Ayaha puts a finger to her chin for a moment before unleashing a crafty smile that crinkled the edges of her eyes. “You know… I think this would mean even more to Kiria if you were the one who fixed him, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki’s eyes pop open wide as she squeaks in horror. “But- but I don’t know how to sew! I don’t want to make it even worse! Then I really wouldn’t be able to face her…”

Ayaha put a warm hand on Mitsuki’s shoulders. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I didn’t say I wouldn’t teach you. I’ll show you how, and then you can do the rest.”

Mitsuki sighed, bracing herself. “Okay. Okay, I can live with that.”

“Oh my. You don’t sound so terribly grateful, Mitsuki.”

“I just- I just don’t want to make her sad!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Mitsuki could see Maiko cooing over the situation unfolding in front of her. On one hand, Mitsuki wishes she’d help instead of just observing. On the other, maybe it’s better if Maiko doesn’t get too involved. If things go well, maybe Mitsuki won’t have to tell Kiria how bad the damage was.

*

This is definitely not a ten minute fix, especially with Mitsuki at the helm instead of someone more experienced. She sits in a shady part of the Bloom Palace, hiding from Kiria and Ichiro. They were definitely back by now. Thank goodness for the Bloom Palace’s eternal sunlight. Soon enough, though, Mitsuki will have to sneak out to get home.

Tiki hovers nearby, watching intently as Mitsuki works. “Ooh, I didn’t know you could do stuff like that, too!”

Mitsuki shakes her head as she finishes up another little patch. She’s tried to make the stitching as discreet as she can, but… “I couldn’t until today, actually.”

“Wow! That’s really cool, big sis!” Tiki cheers. “Can you teach me sometime?”

Mitsuki laughs, and reaches out to ruffle Tiki’s hair. “Sure, Tiki. Actually, here, I’ll show you on this next rip right here…”

*

Mitsuki takes a deep breath when she sees Kiria walk into the office the next day. Well, it’s now or never, right? She’s still afraid it isn’t up to par, but she also doesn’t want to keep Kiria waiting for too much longer.

Dougenmaru sits in the bag where the supplies had previously been. Mitsuki left the extras at home, not wanting to saddle Kiria with those too.

Kiria offers a wave, but stops short when she spots the Hee Ho Mart plastic bag. She raises her eyebrow at that as she walks closer. On second thought, Mitsuki thinks, it’s likely Kiria knows something’s up from her weird posture. Mitsuki still can’t shake the nerves, and maybe she’s standing up a little too straight.

“Hey,” Kiria says.

“Hi.” Mitsuki answers, gingerly presenting the bag. “Good news, I found Dougenmaru.”

Kiria’s eyes light up. “You did. Thank you, Mitsuki.”

“Well, uh, don’t thank me quite yet,” Mitsuki sighs. “He was really torn up when I found him. He got mashed under one of the gumball machines.”

Kiria’s face drops. She eyes the bag with a soft smile that doesn’t quite meet her eyes. “Oh, I see…”

“I- I tried to fix him up for you, but I’m still kind of an amateur at sewing,” Mitsuki says. “So if I did bad, just let me know and I’ll buy you a new one, okay? I know you care about the little guy, so I wanted to try and save him.”

Kiria blinks, then takes the bag in her hands. Mitsuki wrings her hands, shrinking into herself. Kiria opens the bag like she’s unwrapping a present, all careful and delicate, and Mitsuki fights the urge to shut her eyes. Oh god, she doesn’t know what she’s going to do if she accidentally made the situation worse…

Kiria pulls Dougenmaru free. The new patches of purple are close, but don’t quite match Dougenmaru’s original purple. The single rip on his stomach had been covered by a differently-patterned orange strip. It has hearts instead of a zig-zag pattern, but it is the right color at least. Dougenmaru’s little crown sits on his head, carefully secured.

Kiria looks at Mitsuki. Kiria’s eyes shimmer and her mouth hangs open. Mitsuki thinks that maybe she really did make a mistake, up until Kiria is holds Dougenmaru in one arm and throws her other arm around Mitsuki.

“You did this for me?” Kiria asks.

It takes Mitsuki a second to reboot. “Y-yeah. Of course I did. I didn’t want you to be sad.”

Kiria holds Mitsuki just a little bit tighter. “Thank you. This means everything to me, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki’s heart soars. She hugs Kiria back just as tight. “I-it’s no trouble at all! And if- if he gets lost again, I’ll track him down and fix him up as many times as you need! Just say the word, and I’ll be there!”

There is something bright and warm and wonderful budding between them, and it takes Kiria pulling back suddenly for Mitsuki to realize that, no, this isn’t just a case of her own feelings growing more intense. There are two glowing, glittering swirls of Performa in between the girls. One sits like a soft pearl in front of Kiria, and the other glimmers like the moon on the water in front of Mitsuki.

That same soft glow is reflected in Kiria’s face. Her smile reaches her eyes, leaving them just slightly upturned. “It’s beautiful.”

Mitsuki’s gaze doesn’t leave Kiria. “…Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the confidence to start posting stuff again, so here I am;;;
> 
> This time on the "two for the price of one replacement protagonists" deal, I wanted to do my take on Kiria's first social link~


End file.
